


I Think He Knows Interlude

by Takkaori



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Action, Allen Walker Needs a Hug, Allen Walker is a Dork, Angst, Confrontations, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fights, Kanda Yuu Swears a Lot, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mentioned Alma Karma, Mystery, Pre-War, Protective Kanda Yuu
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takkaori/pseuds/Takkaori
Summary: Chapitre 218. Lors de la confrontation avec le Comte, Allen perd le contrôle de lui-même. Kanda et Johnny le récupèrent, le découvrant brisé. Pour cause. Allen connait enfin la vérité. Celle susceptible de faire basculer la guerre. Mais, plus surprenant, il semble avoir abandonné le combat. Kanda essaiera de découvrir pourquoi.





	I Think He Knows Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou !
> 
> Alors oui, je lance un nouveau projet alors que je n'ai pas fini les anciens, mais cette idée attend dans mes dossiers depuis plusieurs années, et je me dis que la poster me motivera à l'écrire, et qu'au moins le projet sera lancé !
> 
> Il s'agit d'une fic que j'avais imaginé pendant la pause du manga, à la fin du chapitre 218 (soit à peine plus loin que l'anime de DGM Hollow), et qui reprend le canon à sa manière. Disons que c'est une fic théorie, en quelque sorte ? Il n'y aura en principe pas de spoil sur la suite, vu que c'est un scénario qui est basé sur ce que je pensais possible à l'époque, mais si vous n'avez pas lu jusque-là, évitez !
> 
> Bien sûr, c'est un Yullen, et dixit le rating, il y aura du lemon ! Le format de l'histoire est court (14 chapitres, et je pense qu'en eux-même ils ne devraient pas dépasser les 7k -à priori, j'ai un amour prononcé pour les longs chaps), mais ça risque d'être assez intense et progressif quand même, Allen et Kanda ne vont pas se sauter dessus tout de suite, n'ayez crainte ! (Et pour ceux qui veulent le lemon, un peu de patience les enfants :p) C'est surtout centré sur l'intrigue et l'action, j'espère réellement que ça va vous plaire !
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**_Prologue / Chapitre 1._ **

En entrant à la congrégation de l'Ombre, Allen n'imaginait pas, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, les problèmes qu'il rencontrerait. Il ignorait héberger un Noah dans son corps et être malgré lui l'instrument de sa vengeance. Il ignorait que son propre camp le suspecterait de trahison, qu'il finirait enfermé et qu'il devrait partir comme un voleur pour sauver sa peau face à Apocryphos. Surtout, jamais il n'aurait cru si on le lui avait dit que Kanda et Johnny le retrouveraient après s'être mis en quatre pour le chercher. Soit, si venant de Johnny, ce ne fut quasiment pas étonnant, pour le Bakanda, le fait était là. Avoir les Noah au cul, ça, il avait vite percuté l'idée, depuis longtemps. Que les choses prennent un tel revers, il avait dû s'y habituer. Pour survivre, pour ses compagnons, et pour son objectif. Obligé. Et il avait brillamment réussi.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Oreilles sifflantes, ses pupilles dansaient dans sa rétine, sa souffrance prête à déborder de sa paupière inférieure. Front douloureux comme si quelque chose dévorait l'intérieur de son crâne, il se massait les tempes en un geste vain. Le choc des souvenirs qu'il avait récupéré le pétrifiait.

La première goutte salée coula.

_**Non…** _

_**C'est…** _

_**C'est impossible !** _

Rejointe par une deuxième.

_**Mana…** _

_**Non…** _

_**Pourquoi ?** _

Une troisième.

_**Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?** _

« Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attendais ce moment, Neah… »

Le flot de souvenir qui l'envahissait draina d'un seul coup toute sa force. Abattu, Allen croulait sur ses genoux, les larmes dévalant ses yeux cachées par ses cheveux de neige. Il sentit la main du Comte s'y perdre. Lentement, soulevant les mèches, ses doigts s'y entremêlant y inventaient des boucles. Il pleurait aussi.

« Tu vois maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?! C'est Mana la cause de tout ça, Mana, et seulement…

—NON, C'EST FAUX ! »

Allen se redressa d'un bond en ravalant ses sanglots. Ses frêles épaules tressautaient; il flageolait sur ses jambes comme si tenir debout, ce qui était la chose la plus évidente en temps normal, relevait d'un effort incommensurable. La fatigue le bouffait, le lessivait. La lutte interne avec Neah contre son éveil s'était interrompue. Il ne ressentait plus rien, à part une haine et une colère noire qui l'acculaient et prenaient racine. Tout n'était que mensonge. Comme jamais, des pulsions sanguinaires l'habitèrent. Il voulut tuer. Il voulut détruire.

« VOUS MENTEZ, VOUS MENTEZ ! »

Les images qui traversaient sa tête tentaient elles aussi de le duper. Sa colère gonflait en même temps que son estomac se contractait. Un violant haut-le-cœur manqua de le projeter en avant. Il mit une main devant sa bouche qu'il éloigna pleine de sang.

« Je…, murmura-t-il en titubant, je…JE VAIS VOUS TUER ! »

Et sans réfléchir aux conséquences de cet acte, il activa son innocence en s'élançant sur le Comte.

Erreur fatale.

Deux secondes à peine et son cœur gelait, froid, glacé. Il entendit presque les paroles que Tyki avaient proférées l'autre fois comme si elles étaient murmurées à son oreille. Des mots qui soudain avaient un goût avide et cinglant d'ironie.

_**Bientôt, tu t'arracheras toi-même le bras tant tu souffriras.** _

La matière noire et l'innocence étaient incompatibles, il payait maintenant le fait de posséder les deux. Le froid l'englobait comme un champ magnétique qui l'avalait. Il ne répondait plus de ses sens. Allen crut s'entendre gémir. Pourtant, enveloppé dans son cocon, il ne ressentait ni douleur, ni quelconque autre sentiment. Sa tête tourna. Un instant, il eut l'impression de nager dans l'eau. Un sifflement. Il ne vit pas les autres images qui apparurent, il les sentit simplement ramper dans son esprit comme d'énormes serpents.

Allen réalisa qu'une voix grave retentissait au loin. On l'appelait. Il savait. Même en se concentrant, il demeurait sourd à ces appels.

_Étrange. Qu'il était étrange de se penser conscient des choses sans les ressentir._

_**Je meurs ?** _

Une partie de son corps qu'il ne sut nommer le lança atrocement. La douleur le fit clairement hurler cette fois.

**Un. Deux. Trois.**

_**Quelle est cette voix ?** _

« Moyashi ! »

_**Bakanda ?** _

Il n'entendit plus rien. Peut-être délirait-il, il se perdait lui-même dans les rouages de cet état indescriptible. Un spasme violant le traversa. Brisé par la douleur, il rouvrit les yeux sur du rouge omniprésent.

**Un. Deux. Trois.**

**Viens-à moi...**

Allen sombra, s'abandonnant aux sombres abîmes qui l'accueillaient, bercé par l'inconscience.

* * *

Kanda était furieux. Ils avaient beau l'avoir menotté, l'avoir quasi séquestré dans une chambre, Moyashi leur avait échappé. Il refusait leur aide, et Kanda était progressivement agacé qu'il pense s'en sortir tout seul comme le petit con qu'il était tout à fait. Ce connard se foutait complètement de leur gueule, et Johnny était parti à sa suite, tournant à l'intersection de deux ruelles, de sorte que le Japonais doutait fortement que le scientifique arrive à rattraper Allen, qui courrait bien trop vite pour lui. Il faudrait qu'il s'en charge après.

Il avait dû exterminer les Akumas qui l'avaient encerclé, et il avait bien failli y laisser sa peau. S'effondrant au sol après le combat, lâchant Mugen dans la foulée, il avait fermé les yeux sans pouvoir lutter.

Allongé sur le parterre sale et trempé d'eau de pluie, la gueule sur les dalles de pierres dégueulasses, il avait battu des paupières, reprenant petit à petit conscience.

Un homme était devant lui. Il avait cru devenir taré en voyant Tiedoll qui lui faisait face comme un connard de mirage.

« Yû, » avait-il dit, « tu as atteint la puissance d'un Maréchal, mais l'Innocence ne va pas accepter que tu échappes à ton devoir d'Exorciste trop longtemps, à force de chercher Allen Walker. »

Sans pouvoir se relever, écoutant, le brun avait serré les dents. Il le savait, putain. Il ne savait que _ça_. Il emmerdait l'Ordre, il emmerdait les Innocences, mais si ça pouvait l'aider à venir en aide à Moyashi… à Allen… Il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cette merde. Pas alors que c'était de sa faute s'il s'y trouvait.

Pas alors qu'il l'avait aidé pour Alma.

Ignorant sa culpabilité, il s'était redressé piteusement, ses cheveux lui tombant sur le torse. Il s'aida de Mugen pour se redresser et toisa son mentor avec agacement.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

—Il y a un moyen d'arranger ça. Deviens Maréchal. Tu en as le niveau, et tu auras le droit à plus de liberté. »

Kanda avait senti ses épaules tressauter imperceptiblement. La proposition était alléchante. Inattendue. Il se demandait même ce que ce vieux con foutait là, mais c'était très alléchant.

« Alors, Yû, tu acceptes ? »

Kanda avait eu un léger rictus. Il avait approuvé d'un regard soutenu, le Maréchal Tiedoll souriant.

« Bien. Je reviendrai vous voir dans quelque jour, j'ai une idée pour vous aider et éloigner Walker de l'Ordre. En attendant, essaie de le récupérer. »

Récupérer le Moyashi n'allait pas être un problème, dusse-t-il lui fracasser la tronche contre tous les pavés de la ville jusqu'à la campagne Anglaise pour qu'il le suive docilement. Kanda savait que la manière forte n'était pas toujours la bonne manière. Toutefois, elle s'avérait parfois diablement… efficace. Et surtout sans prise de tête.

Suite au hochement de menton de la part du kendoka, les deux hommes se séparèrent.

Kanda eut un soupir, retenant sa tête de sa main libre. Il avait une salope de migraine.

Comment allait-il retrouver les deux autres imbéciles, avec le dédale de cette ville à la noix ?

Soudain, une explosion assourdissante retentit.

_Tiens…_

Les sens aux aguets, le Japonais réagit au quart de tour, pressentant que toute cette histoire sentait bien la merde.

___À suivre..._ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Voici pour le premier chapitre !
> 
> C'est un prologue donc on reste assez vague, mais j'ose espérer qu'il vous a intéressé, les premiers éléments de la problématique se dessinent ;) !
> 
> Quant au rythme de publication, là aussi on est vague. J'écris beaucoup de trucs en même temps et je lance surtout ce texte pour qu'il soit parti, mais en principe, j'essaierai de poster le chapitre suivant dans 2-3 semaines :3 ! La semaine prochaine, aux intéressés, je lance un autre petit projet du même format, un Yulma cette fois :3.
> 
> Reviews ? N'hésitez surtout pas, ça fait toujours hyper plaisir !
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
